


Be a body

by sempiternoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Club, Tentacle Dick, liquid sex pollen kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: Lance ends up in an unknown planet, and he's so grateful to see that there's intelligent life here, he's saved, or so he thinks.





	Be a body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/gifts).



> This was made purely for Reba bc I love her, and I honestly love writing Lance getting wrecked. I should do that more often, please let me know what y'all think and etc.
> 
> Also huge thanks to [Tablethighs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThunderThighs/) for helping me editing this work (you can also find them on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Table_Thighs) )

Blue is totally in one of her moods. Lance knows she should be able to fly, let him call the others at least but nope, here he is. Stuck on a planet that might as well be Mars or  _ Arizona  _ for all he knows.

 

After checking around the area and the planet’s surface itself he's at least a little bit relieved to see that the Galra haven't reached this place yet. He gets them though, who would want to be here with the temperature, there's close to no breeze and the two suns shinning bright, don't seem to be going down anytime soon. He can breathe without the helmet and wastes no time on stripping off his armor and even the upper part of the spandex-type fabric, grateful for choosing to keep the tank underneath it.

 

He walks to the buildings he located earlier, bayard tied on the sleeve of the fabric. He takes his time to appreciate the architecture here, looking like everything was made with corals or marmol in curvy shapes. He doesn't find a lot of pedestrians and worries about what type of… people live here, everything is in a language that he cannot understand but he's glad that the shape of a bed is apparently trans-universal, as he spots the sign on a tall building, an hotel maybe.

 

He hopes someone there will speak his language,  _ prays for it,  _ before jogging the rest of the way to the entrance.

There's some stairs that go down in a somewhat stretch alley before it stops into a metal-looking door way.

 

“Oh woah, hey man so, uhh, I think I'm lost and-” The thing that opened the door looked like a Rhino, but without the horns, and of a green that on Lance's mind screamed  _ radioactive.  _ It… they gave him a once-over and nod him inside.

 

“Uhm, do you understand me? It'd be very helpful if you could help me find someone who does.” He ranted, okay so this wasn't an hotel, great, he could already hear music growing louder, it was like an even higher type of electronic music pulsing through the walls. There wasn't much he could see given Rhino person was only giving him the view of their back and the skirt-like fabric around their hips they were wearing, which, no judgement it was hot as hell in here.

 

Just as he started feeling really claustrophobic the corridors started to open until he could comfortably walk next to Rhino but decided against, his hand tingling and brushing slightly the bayard that swinged back and forth close to his hips, he reminded himself to breathe, calm his heart which was beating even faster than the drops to the music, which only became louder. He saw the corridor split up into another set of hallways two that led up to some stairs, this place was huge and even when they only took the farthest one to the left, when Lance looked around the wall he immediately felt lost inside there were so many twist and turns to the hall.

 

His shirt was sticking to his skin with sweat by the time Rhino stopped, and vaguely pointed to his left, he finally got the full picture of the place, it was filled with bodies of different shapes and colors, all dancing around, some sitting around some tables, deep blue lights flashing and reflecting off of sweat slicked skin some of the lights floating around the floor highlighting certain dancers for a bit then moving on.

 

Rhino said something in a language he obviously didn't understand, pointing again to the left, he tried to follow their sight, guessing it was someone around the tables. He sighed and nodded his thanks, getting into the sea of bodies between him and his possible salvation.

 

He noticed some eyes on him, lingering extremities that brushed over his back, his arm, some looked human some didn't, it made his hand reach for the bayard just to make sure no one will grab it but he kept moving slowly through the throng of bodies pulsing to the pounding music.

 

He felt scared, he would be lying if he said otherwise, this wasn't his field no matter what he said otherwise to the team. As he got closer to the first table people seemed to lessen and get away from him like a repellent side of a magnet.

 

There was about eight people sitting there, another one dancing on top of the table.

 

“Hi- uhm, hey I'm sorry to-” He spoke as loud as he could, everyone was eyeing him, could feel it on him, he didn't know who to talk to.

 

“I'm lost, trying to find someone to help me?” He saw one of them, they looked a lot like Nyma, somehow the thought was calming enough, leaning closer to the other, who looked a lot like a cat, with longer features and eyes pitch black. The second one nodded and yellow skin smiled, displaying their sharp teeth.

 

“You're lost pretty thing? Worry not my master is kind. He will take care of you, please accept a drink from us.” Suddenly a glass was pushed close to his free hand, it felt cool to his touch and he feared of what could happen if he didn't accept it, though his instincts said to leave it on the table, fear won out.

 

“What is the name of your Master, I must thank his attentions.” He took a sip of the drink, it was sweet, like drinking a glass of water with nothing but sugar.

 

“You may call him Myraz, and I am Siré.” Myraz waved one of his hands and all of the other companions left the table, except for Siré who went to stand next to him, walking in a circle around Lance as he looked down into his glass, sipping more of his drink.

 

Siré was taller than him, and it showed even more as they ran a hand over his back covering all of it.

 

“Oh! You finished already, you're so good. You're gonna be a great addition, we will have so much fun.” They dragged him closer to their body, he was shaking now, he dared to look at Myraz who was watching them, sipping from his drink absently.

 

“Okay, I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding here, I don't- I'm not here for, not to stay okay? I just need directions.” Siré froze, he couldn't see anything in their green eyes, Myraz said something over the table, voice loud but their tone was low and send shivers down his spine, totally, not in the good way. When Siré replied back to him, they sounded shy, scared even, compared to the seductive tone they carried to him, their conversation went on and he was grateful that at least there weren't hands on him anymore.

 

“Do you have an owner yes or no? If you don't, I'd recommend you to quit this attitude please, Master isn't patient.” Lance panicked, just how wrong did he fuck up?

 

“An owner? I don't have an owner. Please you don't understand-” He was sure he was on the verge of tears now.

 

“Lance? Lance! Just what are you doing here, I told you to stay in my room.” There was a hand around his neck, rough and grounding, but the voice behind him was familiar, he turned his face around to find Rolo of all people.

 

He didn't even got a word out before Myraz was screaming across his table, Siré reached for him with a small  _ sorry  _ under their breath, Lance curled around as best as he could under Rolo’s grip, hand clinging to him as he hid his face. He heard actual growling and hissing sounds, as their conversation grew louder.

 

“Don't move and stay quiet.” He barely got a warning as he was pushed and turned to face Myraz, suddenly he felt a hot puff of air followed by teeth sinking down on his skin, a whimper escaped his lips, trying to squirm away. Rolo’s hand covered his mouth, a finger slipping inside just by accident.

 

When the alien was done mauling his neck he felt his tongue lapping at the abused spot of skin, and when he was done he pulled his hand away, a trail of saliva hanging there and then sticking to his chin. He felt dizzy, the good kind of dizzy at least.

 

Lance risked a look up, Myraz seemed angry, they exchanged a few words more, less heated than before. Rolo grabbed his chin, turning him once again to the side, a quick peck on his lips, the blush on his cheeks, his stomach tying in knots, a big hand around him steadily pulling him away.

 

“Stay quiet… it's an order.” His tone had been hesitant, but Lance had no room to argue. He followed in silence, hand over the fresh mark on his neck, upstairs, a turn, more stairs.

 

On a blink they were inside a room, he felt slow, heavy, happy, warm everything was fuzzy.

 

“What were you thinking about coming to a place like this!” The loud words took him by surprise, making his eyes go wide again. “Are all your species this stupid or is it just a  _ Lance thing _ , huh?”

 

Rolo had been pacing around the room and it wasn't until then that he actually looked at the human, he was sitting on the border of the bed, shaking a little and on the verge of tears again. He felt a sting of guilt, running his hand down his face as he kneeled in front of him, slowly reaching out to him.

 

“Fuck, hey, it's okay sorry. Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?” Rolo’s hands moved from his shoulders to his chin, taking a closer look at him tilting his head a bit to get a closer look.

 

“Does  _ it _ hurt?” Lance realized his hand was still wrapped over his neck.

 

“No.” He showed Rolo feeling good again, blushing slightly and feeling his skin tingling with the memory. “Why did you, you know, the bite and the kiss.”

 

“This club runs under a very specific theme.” He felt so awkward having to explain this, to Lance, he was trying real hard not to look at him. “Is just basically, the people on the tables are owners, masters if you will and anyone who goes there or is invited there is basically agreeing to be theirs…”

 

He got pretty much the idea, it made a shiver run down his spine he was still to warm from earlier.

 

“Can we kiss again?” The other man blinked a few times, think he must have totally misheard that, but the human only leaned forward, throwing his hands over Rolo’s neck pulling him in and soon they found a rhythm, Lance kept making mewling noises high in his throat that drove him crazy. It was surreal, after their first encounter he had thought the blue paladin was attracted to females only.

 

After a few minutes of just feeling each other's lips Lance opened his mouth letting out a soft pleased sound, he was a natural kisser, accommodating so good to him, edging closer to the border of the bed trying to get closer, he tasted sweet, familiar, like…

 

“Wait, wait,  _ fuck-  _ Lance wait.” He pushed the human back, but the other trapped his bottom lip between teeth and had pulled slightly on it. Almost forgetting what was that thing he wanted to say. “Did they give you anything down there? Like a pill or a drink?”

 

He knew the answer already, but he needed to hear it from him.

 

“A drink what does that have to with anything? Can we back to kissing now?”

 

Rolo paid special attention to the way he wet his lips, smile hanging easy on him. He could have Lance right now, in all the ways he could think of, the opportunity was right there, in front of him, quite literally. Oh he wanted.

 

“No. You need to hear me, you don't really want this okay? You might, right now but that's just because that drink was laced,”

 

“Hmm, they… drugged me?” His words came out hesitant but at least he was still aware of it brow creasing in thought.

 

“Yeah, not with malice though, you kinda accepted it by going there. It makes you feel aroused, right now you just want to get off with anyone but when it's don-”

 

“No, no with anyone, I want _ you _ , don't you want me?” The blue paladin frowned at him, crossing his arms his eyes seemingly bigger now silently pleading to him .“You said that the bite was a mark of ownership, own me then.”

 

Rolo swallowed down the knot in his throat, looking away from him, he probably should leave the room, but he'd never seen anyone that took the drug and didn't 'wear it off’.

He picked up the human without effort, dropping him in the middle of the bed, this was dangerous, he knew, he could hear his own heart beating so fast.

 

“Stay there, understood?” He saw the hesitation on his blue eyes but he nodded anyway. Rolo sighed out his relief, walking over to loveseat, he took a few shaky breaths steadying himself.

 

“You will do as I tell you, and only as I tell, okay?” Lance nodded eagerly, sitting on his knees looking directly at him, he wasn't trying but the boy looked like a teenage fantasy all long limbs lax in want.

 

“I want you to get your clothes off, then you will lay down and touch yourself.”

 

There was blush on the paladin's face for once, but he did as told, stripping down entirely, leaving the undersuit and his shirt on the edge of the bed. His cock was half hard already and wasted no time licking his hand before wrapping it around himself, letting out a loud moan, Rolo reminded himself to look away, shifting on his seat, trying to ignore his own throbbing cock.

 

“ _ Ah- Rolo, hmmm.”  _ He could hear him without problem, he could hear everything, Rolo closed his eyes for a minute, he knew he had been a bad guy in the past but this, gods _ this,  _ was unfair, some deity up there had it against him and was making him suffer big time. “Rolo  _ please _ .”

 

Lance's back was arched away from the mattress, giving erratic thrusts, fucking his own hand and slumping down, he was sweating and it made his skin glow with the blue lights. The alien casted a look to the paladin and regretted it instantly, Lance was looking straight at him through half closed eyes, biting on his lip then running his tongue across it; he had slowed his pace.

 

There was no wrong in doing this, Rolo reasoned to himself as he pulled down his pants, he wasn't going to touch Lance.

 

“I want you to put three fingers inside your mouth and suck them like it was my cock.” Lance stared at the tentacle that curled around Rolo's hand and the mere thought of having it inside him made a shiver run down his spine, he followed his orders on cue, moaning around the wet digits, he wished Rolo would come and kiss him, touch him, his body ached for it but he was going to be obedient.

 

“Slow down darling, you don't want to finish so quick now do ya’?” Lance had closed his eyes at some point, too gone into the fantasy of pleasing him. “ _ Fuck,  _ that's it darling, you're doing such a good job, keep going. Slowly.”

 

The paladin moaned around his fingers, feeling even more heated, the older man picked up on it very quickly, it's not like Lance had tried to be subtle in any moment, but it was mesmerizing, he wished really hard that maybe just maybe Lance really wanted him, he wanted to hold him down, making suck his fingers then spreading him open, he would eat out the blue paladin any day.

 

“God, please,  _ yes.”  _ He heard him moan around his fingers and Rolo had the decency to feel a little shy, recoiling a little for not noticing he had been actually voicing out his thoughts, he saw the human boy spasming a little, fighting his own rush to just finish already.

 

Rolo closed his eyes, not minding his mouth to let loose.

 

“That's it Lance, suck me, just like that, fuck you're so good, such a good boy, come on baby.” He encouraged, spitting on his hand before going back to let his tentacle slide in it, he could imagine it all too well, a wet mouth around his cock, making it even more slick how easy the slide would be.

 

“Come for me, come thinking about my cock in your mouth, then my fingers, keeping your mouth busy as I fuck you- har-hard, just like I know you want it.” He never thought someone could look actually good when they came, and then there was Lance, with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, arching his back and coming messily on his hand and stomach,  _ beautiful,  _ the sight being enough to get him to his own release, huffing loudly at the pink mess on his hand.

 

After that everything fell into silence, asides from the hard breathing and the tired sounds the paladin started to make. Rolo went to clean himself and came back with a wet cloth, he allowed his hands to linger a little more than necessary over the sun kissed skin, so soft, and the delicate curve that his hip bone made.

 

He got lost enough to miss the human boy raising on his elbows until he reached out for his arm, he soon curled his other arm behind his back, fearing something was wrong, but his worries were replaced by the surprise of Lance pressing his lips against his once again. This time it felt different, a good different, slow and sweet, he wanted to kiss him forever his lips were so soft and his tongue pushed softly against his, they pulled back and went in for another kiss without any questions, it wasn't a good angle honestly, Rolo was semi-bent towards him and Lance was holding his upper body with his free arm as leverage, he tried to throw his other arm around his neck to pull him closer but it caught him off guard, ending with his face pressed against warm skin, the human broke into laughter and eventually Rolo found himself chuckling too.

 

“Can I crash here? I feel so tired.” From this position he couldn't quite see the paladin's face but he sounded small, shy even.

 

“Yeah, yeah sure uhm I'll just leave.”

 

“What? No dude I'm not going to kick you from your own room.” He smiled to himself, at least he was back to normal, talking back and everything.

 

“Okay, but I think you should let me go, this isn't quite a comfortable position you know.” Lance, whose arms had wrapped around his shoulders keeping Rolo pinned against him, tossed his arms open like he was radioactive, he was uncomfortable touching him still, the older man tried not to give much thought into it.

 

Eventually, Lance slipped back on his underwear and Rolo climbed next to him, he wasn't tired really, but he thought it would be rude to just leave him after what they did, they laid there for a few minutes without saying anything, it wasn't s comfortable silence at all, the purple alien had his eyes closed but he could feel that set of blue eyes staring at him.

 

“Rolo?” He only made an acknowledging sound, without opening his eyes, waiting for whatever he had to say.

 

“What we did, I just. I really wanted to do it with you- uh I mean, what I really mean is, I really enjoyed it and I would want to see you again if you’re like-’’ The other man laughed, covering his mouth with one hand, Lance sighed into it, god that had been awful.

 

‘’Yes, now sleep and later we’ll see about everything else.’’

 

And so, Lance slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, haha yeah new user same shi- person! Hmu on [Twitter](https://Twitter.com/galranshiro)  
> If the fic has a good reception I'll think about making a second part and posting it as well :-)


End file.
